


Klaus never gets a cannon squad so

by CMckinley



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMckinley/pseuds/CMckinley
Summary: Just made Klaus' squad members from Vietnam.
Kudos: 2





	Klaus never gets a cannon squad so

**Author's Note:**

> So the way the squad is set up is the sergeant is in charge of the squad and the ranks are in descending order. The ages are set for when Klaus is in Vietnam.

Sergeant Otis Violet

37 years old Born on January 3rd, 1931

5 feet and 9 inches in height 

Otis has buzzed sandy blond hair with vacant murky green eyes dotted with cold blue. He has a well defined oblong jaw with strong cheekbones and, fair but very sun-kissed skin.

Otis' personality was shaped by his upbringing, before getting drafted Otis had to take care of his two younger siblings. Sergeant Violet's father left when he was four leaving just his mother, and when she got very sick Otis was left to take care of his siblings being the oldest of three. The need to care for his siblings caused Otis to an extremely caring, warm, and dedicated protector to those he cares about. Otis also tends to think of all possible outcomes of a situation in turn overthinking. 

Corporal Wallace Cox 

30 years old Born on June 17th, 1938 

5 feet and 7 inches in height 

Wallace has ginger hair cropped short on the sides and styled into a short flat quiff on the top. Wallace has clear lively crystal blue eyes, as well as a round face with a soft jaw. He also has very fair skin that tends to stay Rosey from the Vietnam sun.

Wallace grew up an only child with only his mother and father. Wallace's father was irate constantly taking out on Wallace and his mother. His father's constant berating lead to Wallace internalizing self-hatred, but he developed an ego backed by his wit and athleticism. Wallace also picks up things quickly constantly moving from thing to thing making jokes and, drifting through life as though nothing matters.

Corporal Fredrick Kahale

32 years old born on August 16th, 1945

5 feet and 11 inches in height 

Fredrick has soft curls in his hair which is shaved on the side with the top being left short enough to see his curls, but not long enough to reach his eyebrows or ears. Fredrick has a square jaw set in an almost permanent neutral state he also has very broad shoulders. Fredrick has piecing honey brown eyes with deep golden skin.

Fredrick's mother always put heavy stress on school work making sure to nurture his learning ability the best she could. Fredrick never showed much interest in sports much preferring more academic hobbies. Fredrick has always excelled in social situations requiring order never blinking twice to step up if the need for an administrator arose. 

Private Frist Class William 'Billy' Lewis

23 years old born on February 7th, 1945

6 feet and 3 inches in height

Billy has shaggy unkempt brown hair down to the midpoint of his ears falling over his eyebrows. William has hazel eyes being mostly brown with streaks of dirty green and, a narrow sharp jaw. Billy has lean defined muscle he has an olive skin tone with numerous freckles.

When Billy was younger his father would take him to the family-owned greengrocery where Billy would occasionally work finances or take inventory. Billy had many creative ideas to improve the grocery shop but his family never paid much attention to them Billy being the youngest of five. Billy overshadowed by his siblings took to what he was good at that being strategy and creativity.

Private first class Anthony Seymour 

26 years old born on December 12th, 1941

6 feet in height 

Anthony has a shaved head with deep kind brown eyes. Anthony has a rich twilight complexion and a square jaw with a caring smile. 

Anthony's mother is a fierce lawyer who raised him to be twice as hardworking, intelligent, and strong. Anthony learned to argue and question everything very quickly he has a wit sharp as knives and the determination to accomplish any challenge. Anthony has a fierce grit to overcome any challenge he's got the intellect and curiosity to accomplish anything.

Private Floyd De La Rose

18 years old born on October 26th, 1949

5 feet 6 inches

Floyd has midnight black hair that sits in short waves on the top with the sides shaved. Floyd has dark chestnut eyes and, a plump round face that he's not quite grown into. Floyd has clear amber skin with youthful vibrancy. 

Floyd is a middle child in a large family taking after his older brothers. Floyd is mischievous and playful he never wants a dull moment. Because he was always in the middle Floyd tried in increasingly dangerous ways to get noticed, leading to his overzealous and spontaneous personality. Along with being spontaneous Floyd is astronomically reckless.


End file.
